A digital piano is a musical instrument configured to replace a piano in some occasions, which emerged in 1960s and 1970s and was popular from 1980s to 1990s. The principle of the digital piano is that a keyboard acts as an on-off switch, once a key is pushed down, the internal crystal oscillator will begin to work for producing a wave with certain frequency, the wave is amplified by a frequency divider, and the amplified wave is sent to a speaker to send out a sound.
Generally, the digital piano is provided with the programs for controlling voices, rhythms and obbligatos. The voice selector of the conventional digital piano is disposed on the main keyboard thereof, and each voice corresponds to one key. When a user presses a key down, i.e. selects a corresponding voice, the digital piano calls the voice data base of the program according to the selection of the user to output the corresponding voice, so as to play the desired music composition.
The digital piano has a better competitiveness than the conventional piano in terms of the price. FIG. 1 is a schematic perspective view of a conventional digital piano 100′. For the digital piano 100′, a tyro generally needs to put a music sheet on a music stand 1′, and plays through a main keyboard 2′ according to the music sheet. As there are many keys on the digital piano and the piano music study is complex, the tyro generally needs a long time to be acquainted with and deftly use the digital piano.
Additionally, for the conventional digital piano, a plurality of music sheets can be pre-stored in the main keyboard, however, the player or the pianist is not able to reset or update the music sheets, which is inconvenient for the player or the pianist. Furthermore, for the conventional digital piano, the player must turn the music book page by page, and when playing a wrong note, the player should stop to mark for the repeated exercise, which causes a huge waste of the effective practice time.
Therefore, it is necessary to provide a digital piano, which is configured for the tyro to learn the piano fingering and playing skills quickly.